Termination anchorages are utilized to anchor the ends on such items as cable conduits to bulkheads or brackets and where the cable conduits may serve to guide push-pull type control cables. Some termination anchorages have included such components as U-bolts, nuts, washers and spacers to anchor push-pull conduit fittings to brackets. The components making up such anchorages are relatively expensive, and because of the various parts, require considerable time to assemble.
Termination anchors have been provided utilizing a bracket and a U-shaped slot therein which is adapted to engage with an annular groove in a termination member which in turn is connected to a push-pull cable conduit. Such anchorages have not been entirely satisfactory in practice as the termination member may inadvertently slip out of the slot due to vibration or due to gravity forces in the event that the bracket containing the slot is turned.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a termination anchorage which is inexpensive to make, easy to assemble, and which will insure effective anchorage under vibratory conditions and notwithstanding the position of any bracket forming a part of the anchorage device.